LA PRIMERA VEZ
by Andreita Kou
Summary: Seiya un chico descomplicado que juega con las chicas se vera enfrentado al amor que siente al conocer a Serena
1. Chapter 1

ADVERTENCIA: Contenido lemmon

Serena estaba sentada frente a la computadora de su escritorio, mirando distraída al resto del personal de la oficina. Todos estaban concentrados en sus trabajos, seguramente querían terminar a tiempo para poder disfrutar de la fiesta de San Valentin esa noche. Taiki les había dicho a todas las empleadas que podían retirarse más temprano y regresar más tarde, si no dejaban nada inconcluso. La rubia suspiró, ella no tenía deseos de regresar esa noche. Hacía apenas dos meses que trabajaba para la compañía, el suyo era un trabajo netamente administrativo; se limitaba a pasar los informes de contabilidad que Taiki tenía que presentarle a su jefe cada semana, y aún no había entablado amistad ni mucho menos una charla con sus compañeras.

Se limitaba a mirar con sus enormes gafas de carey por sobre el monitor del ordenador lo que sucedía alrededor.

Nada le llamaba la atención, sus compañeras se pasaban la mitad del tiempo husmeando en los asuntos de los superiores antes que haciendo el trabajo; lo único que lograba realmente desconcentrarla en su rutina de copiar informes contables era la aparición, al menos dos o tres veces al día, de Seiya, el diseñador gráfico de la compañía que dejaba una exquisita fragancia de Terry Mugler cada vez que cruzaba el vestíbulo hasta la oficina de Taiki  
Seiya era un hombre imponente. Una enorme masa corporal de casi dos metros de alto, espalda ancha, vientre plano y largas piernas. Contrastaba de una forma casi graciosa con el menudo y diminuto cuerpo de la rubia, que nunca hubiera atinado a ponerse de pie frente a él. Ella sólo dejaba de tipear en el teclado del ordenador apenas sentía el perfume en el aire, entonces levantaba la cabeza y se lo quedaba mirando detrás de las gafas, Seiya o "El guapo", como le decían las engreídas y estiradas de sus compañeras que siempre estaban intentando congraciarse con él y aprovechaban cada oportunidad que tenían para rozarle los brazos o acariciarle el rostro siempre afeitado al ras o el cabello oscuro, que gustaba de llevar completamente revuelto.

La rubia refunfuñaba de sólo verlas, y volvía al trabajo, pensando que un tipo semejante jamás se fijaría en una muchacha como ella, que usaba gafas, tenía una nariz larga y fina que nunca le había gustado y que apenas llegaba al metro con sesenta centímetros y tenía que usar enormes tacones con los que le costaba un gran esfuerzo caminar de una manera que pareciera normal. Además, ella no se esforzaba por agradar, no le gustaba maquillarse demasiado y prefería andar siempre con las uñas sin pintar, pues decía que tenía los dedos demasiados esqueléticos y no quería que se los miraran. Y Seiya nunca le había siquiera dirigido más que una mirada, mucho menos hablarle. Cuando ella se animaba a decirle apenas un "hola", él se limitaba a arquear las cejas y sonreír, pensando, quizás, que ella era otra de las muchachas que andaba tras la caza.

La chica acababa de pasar el último informe de taiki y estaba apagando el ordenador, cuando seiya se detuvo frente a ella y la miró, con total seriedad. Cuando levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos azules y fríos que la miraban fijamente, se sobresaltó y no pudo evitar empezar a temblar. Suspiró y se tomó las manos sobre la falda para que él no lo notara.

–Serena –dijo–. ¿Vienes a la fiesta esta noche?

Ella murmuró algo ininteligible que él no entendió por lo que tuvo que acercarse más. Con el cuello pegado a su rostro, la rubia casi se intoxicó con la fragancia del Terry Mugler, pero enseguida logró reponerse y carraspeando y sonriendo apenas, se incorporó y le hizo frente.

–Sí, todos estamos invitados –logró decir.

–Bien –fue la respuesta seca de seiya–. Te veré esta noche.

Sonrió y le hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza que dejó el aire totalmente viciado por el perfume y a Serena ebria de deseo por aquél hombre que le parecía irresistible.

§

Era la noche para celebrar san valentin. Serena se había puesto un vestido negro, ceñido a su figura, con dos breteles muy finos sobre los hombros. Apenas le cubría las rodillas y en los pies se había puesto unas sandalias de cuero negro con un taco pequeño que casi ni sentía al caminar. Se recogió el cabello en una coleta un tanto desprolija con algunos mechones cayendo sueltos sobre su rostro, se puso un poco de rubor en las mejillas y apenas le dio color a los labios.

Cuando llegó a la oficina miró a todos lados, un poco frustrada, porque había ido solamente porque Seiya le había dicho aquél "nos vemos esta noche" y no lo encontraba por ningún lado. Se acercó a sus compañeras y, sonriendo, se quedó cerca, para descubrir que estaban hablando del hombre que ella estaba esperando.

Moviendo la cabeza, se alejó del grupo, tomó una copa de vino de una bandeja y ya estaba pensando en irse a su casa, cuando lo vio. Seiya cruzó la puerta vestido de traje y corbata negros, con una camisa muy blanca, tenía el cabello bien peinado hacia un costado y, cuando la vio y se acercó a ella, pudo notar que empezaba a salirle una leve barba en el rostro, que no lo quedaba para nada mal, al contrario, le daba un aspecto todavía más reacio y seductor.

–Seiya... –murmuró ella, con la copa a medio camino hacia su boca–. Buenas noches.

–Buenas noches, Serena –respondió él, miró a su alrededor y, cuando pasó el mozo con las copas de vino, tomó una descuidadamente y bebió un poco frente a ella. Serena respiró agitada, de repente las mejillas le ardieron y se sintió como una tonta colegiala sin saber por qué.

Un silencio espantoso los invadió, el chico la miró y no supo qué decir para romperlo.

–Me alegra que hayas venido –dijo–. Hace tiempo que quería que tuviéramos más tiempo para hablar.

–Tenemos tiempo para hablar...

–No, no en la oficina –señaló él, moviendo la cabeza–. Nunca me dices nada, más que un movimiento de la cabeza para saludarme y vuelves a tu trabajo. Como si yo te cayera mal o algo así.

Serena abrió la boca, nerviosa, pero las palabras no salieron. Él no le caía mal, no había ningún problema con él, era ella quien estaba fuera de lugar. Era una mujer que se había pasado la vida haciendo lo que creía que era correcto, estudiando, cuidando a sus padres, había ido a la universidad y se había graduado con las más altas calificaciones, pero había descuidado lo más importante que podía haber en la vida de toda mujer: el amor o los hombres, o el sexo, mejor dicho. Nunca había estado con un hombre íntimamente, es decir, nunca había llegado más allá de unos besos y caricias con algún compañero de la universidad, y también era cierto que, al pasarse la mayor parte del tiempo en la biblioteca del campus, pocas oportunidades tenía de hablar y conocer a los chicos. Y ahora realmente lamentaba eso, porque realmente le gustaba Seiya y no tenía ni la menor idea acerca de lo que tenía que decir o hacer para que no se marchara.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –logró preguntar, ahora un poco más calmada, se volvió y dejó la copa sobre la barra que estaba a su espalda.

Seiya respiró profundo, vació la copa de un trago y se pegó al cuerpo de Claire para poder dejarla detrás de ella, pero cuando lo hizo, no volvió a alejarse. Serena podía sentirlo sobre su piel, podía sentir la dureza del pecho del hombre y, más abajo, también podía sentir una dureza debajo de sus pantalones.

Un calor agobiante la invadió pero logró componerse y se aferró a los hombros del hombre que ahora le estaba respirando entrecortadamente en el oído.

–Tú me gustas, Bombon–murmuró–. Me gustas mucho –agregó, ahora pasando la mano por el brazo desnudo de la muchacha en una caricia que la hizo estremecer.

–Seiya–susurró ella, mirando con un poco más de cordura a su alrededor. Todavía podía sentir la erección del hombre presionando para salir del pantalón y eso la hizo ruborizar.

–¡Vamos! –exclamó él, se incorporó y la tomó de la mano para tirar de ella y arrastrarla en dirección a las oficinas, que ahora estaban vacías y en total oscuridad

La chica miró alrededor, afortunadamente la mayoría de la gente parecía muy entretenida y no pareció que alguien notara que se escabullía con el enigmático diseñador gráfico.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la oficina del chico, él abrió la puerta y tiró de ella para hacerla entrar; inmediatamente entró él y cerró a su espalda.

-Seiya... Qué haces... –empezó a preguntar ella, mirando a su alrededor, nunca había entrado en su oficina y ahora estaba todo muy oscuro como para apreciar los detalles, ni siquiera podía verlo con claridad a él; pero no pudo negarse cuando se acercó a ella y le tomó el cuello con las manos para besarla. En un segundo juntó su boca a la de ella y abrió la boca para meterle la lengua y buscar la suya para entrelazarlas. Serena se incorporó más y lo abrazó por el cuello para acercarlo más y dejar que hiciera lo que estaba queriendo hacer.

Seiya respiraba agitado, no quería detenerse, quería estar completamente dentro de ella, quería tener la lengua en su garganta y cuando con una mano le tomó la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo, gimió totalmente excitado. Realmente no soportaba más la erección que tenía en los pantalones.

Empezó a besarle el rostro, el cuello, a lamerla, olerla, sentirla por todas partes.

Ella se separó de él y lo miró un momento. El aprovechó ese momento para mirar a su alrededor, la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta el sillón que estaba junto a la puerta. Se sentó y tiró de la muchacha para que cayera sobre él, Serena lo besó, ya totalmente inconsciente acerca de lo que hacía, lo único que sabía era que quería qu Seiya hiciera lo que tenía ganas de hacer.

El hombre la besó en la boca con ardor, con un fuego contenido desde hacía meses, los meses que llevaba viendo cómo era ignorado por la mujer que le calentaba las entrañas, y antes de que ella se diera cuenta empezó a bajarle los breteles del vestido buscando sus pechos, dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción cuando notó que no llevaba sujetador y, al ver los pechos, soltó un gemido de excitación, complacido con lo que veía. Serena tenía los pechos más llenos y grandes que había tenido ocasión de ver en toda su vida adulta y, como un niño, se puso a jugar con ellos.  
Los tocó, los acarició, los apretó entre las manos y cuando acercó su boca a ellos, supo que ya no podría detenerse hasta hacerle el amor. Con lentitud empezó a cubrirlos de besos, después pasó la lengua por sus pezones que, para sorpresa de él, estaban completamente erectos, y finalmente se los llevó a la boca y succionó con ganas como si intentara alimentarse hasta quedar completamente saciado.

La rubia se escuchó a sí misma gemir, nunca antes había sentido lo que estaba sintiendo, además, siendo ella tan pudorosa, esta vez no sentía la intromisión de Seiya en su cuerpo. Es más, antes de darse cuenta, acabó por bajarse el vestido y colocarse a horcajadas sobre él para besarlo en los labios y empezar a jugar con él. Repartió besos desde su cuello, pasando por su pecho y cuando llegó a su cintura, lo miró, traviesa, y con una sonrisa, le abrió el pantalón y buscó su miembro. se escapó grande y duro en dirección a la joven que no daba crédito a lo que veía. Era enorme, tan grande y largo que, cuando lo tomó entre las manos, no alcanzó a abordarlo en toda su extensión.

Cuando Seiya sintió las manos frías de la muchacha en su miembro, se puso tenso y soltó un resoplido; se llevó las manos a la cabeza y gritó. En un momento, se incorporó y la miró a los ojos, para decirle, con la voz quebrada del dolor que tenía en la entrepierna, que hiciera lo que estaba pensando hacer.

–Hazlo –dijo–. ¡Llévalo a la boca, mujer! ¡Hazlo de una vez!

Lo había adivinado en su mirada, Seren estaba tan excitada como él y se moría de ganas de agarrarlo, chuparlo, meterlo por completo en su boca y jugar con él como si de un juguete se tratara.

Serena lo miró y luego al miembro que sostenía entre las dos manos. Respiró profundo, bajó la cabeza, podía sentir la excitación en todo su cuerpo. Ella quería eso más que nada en el mundo y él estaba esperando que le hiciera sentir el placer que por tanto tiempo los dos se habían negado.

Abrió la boca y empezó pasando la lengua por el miembro que a cada momento que pasaba se ponía más grande y duro. Mientras, escuchaba los jadeos del hombre que se retorcía bajo su cuerpo y le pedía que no se detuviera. Y ella lo complació, abrió la boca y lo metió entero, como pudo y como alcanzó.

Seiya respiraba agitado, realmente no podía controlarse. Estaba por correrse en su boca y no quería hacer eso, no en la primera vez con la mujer por la que tanto había esperado.  
Imprevistamente, se alejó de ella que lo miró sorprendida y buscó su boca. La besó repetidamente mientras la hacía volverse de espaldas contra el sillón para follarla como se lo había imaginado en tantas ocasiones.

La rubia gimió con los brazos en torno al cuello de Seiya y la lengua en su garganta. El vestido, ahora enroscado a su cintura le molestaba por lo que, con la mano que tenía libre, el hombre se lo bajó muy despacio y lo sacó por sus piernas para arrojarlo lejos y que sólo quedara la piel entre ellos.

Serena sintió como Seiya le bajaba las bragas también y después tocaba su clítoris con los dedos. Empezó por masajear, acariciar y tocar todos los puntos más íntimos de su cuerpo, los que nadie hasta ese momento había descubierto. Se sorprendió al escucharse pidiendo más. Seiya la complació, se inclinó sobre su vientre, le separó las piernas lo más que pudo en aquél estrecho sofá y empezó a hacer con la lengua lo que ella había hecho antes en su miembro. Serena se movió debajo de él, completamente agitada y caliente, anhelando tenerlo dentro suyo y Seiya no la defraudó. Primero usó su lengua, despacio, creando círculos en torno a su sexo y luego la metió lentamente hasta escucharla gemir; después se separó de ella y, sonriendo, le introdujo dos dedos. La sintió un poco estrecha, pero lo atribuyó quizás a la incomodidad del lugar y el momento, quizás estuviera nerviosa, pensó.

Se incorporó sobre ella y buscó sus labios, quería besarla muchas veces mientras su miembro estaba dentro de ella; mientras la besaba, su cuerpo se pegó al de ella para penetrarla. Cuando Serena levantó las caderas al sentir su miembro entre las piernas, supo que era el momento, la muchacha estaba húmeda, lista para recibirlo, y él suspiró aliviado, porque ya no podía esperar más.

Se sostuvo por los hombros de la rubia y empujó fuerte. Ella estaba realmente estrecha y rígida y eso lo detuvo, no quería ser brusco con ella; pero realmente quería estar dentro de ella, gimió, respiró, gritó y antes de que se diera cuenta, estuvo dentro de ella.

Serena se quedó quieta, no podía moverse, había sentido que alguien irrumpía en su cuerpo con la fuerza de un animal salvaje; sintió un dolor agudo y punzante que la dejó sin aire. Por un momento estuvo a punto de gritar, abrió los ojos y vio la cara de sorpresa de Seiya que todavía estaba dentro de ella y no atinaba a moverse.

–¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –le preguntó, casi en un susurro.

Ella bajó la cabeza y le besó un hombro, avergonzada.

–No tiene importancia, Seiya–murmuró–. De verdad, hice lo que quería.

–Debiste decirme, habría tenido más cuidado – siguió diciendo él, mientras empezaba a moverse dentro de ella, ahora con la cautela que suponía, necesitaba ella.

Serena levantó las caderas y gimió, realmente le gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo. Se aferró al cuerpo de Seiya y cerró las piernas para mantenerlo dentro suyo y que no saliera todavía. El hombre la miró, sonrió y entendió perfectamente.

–Querida, no me iré a ningún lado –dijo–. Todavía tengo mucho por hacer contigo esta noche... y las que vendrán.

Se inclinó sobre su rostro y depositó un beso en los labios antes de empezar una nueva ronda.


	2. juntos otra vez

Los días pasaron y todo seguía como si nada hubiera sucedido, sus miradas se clavaban cada que llegaba a la oficina, como la luminosidad del universo, sus risas picaras entre ellos, nadie se daba cuenta, eran realmente cautelosos en eso.

Seiya le enviaba señales de que fuera a su oficina, pero Serena le decía que no era buena idea y el chico se marcha, un rato después de estar ya un poco desocupada, el chico le envio un mensaje a su correo.

-Señorita Serena necesito que venga de inmediato a mi oficina.-Taiki

-Si señor.

Serena llego y vio que su jefe le entrego unos cuantos documentos.

-¿Qué es esto señor?

-Quiero que ayudes al señor Kou en sus diseños.

\- ¿Enserio?

-Si, has tenido mucho que hacer aquí y eres realmente eficiente.

-Pero que sucederá con usted señor.

-No te preocupes por mí, ya conseguiré una persona tan eficiente como tú.

Fueron directamente a la oficina de Seiya.

La peli azabache estaba un poco distraída con el aquel recuerdo que la chica rubia había olvidado en su escritorio.

Tocaron a la puerta y guardo rápidamente aquel objeto.

-Pase.

-Hola Seiya, hay algo que tengo que decirte.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

-Últimamente he visto que has tenido demasiadas cosas por hacer.

-Si, no tengo espacio para nada, pero así es mi carrera y lo hago con la mejor disposición.

-Te traigo buenas noticias, te dare a la mejor de mis asistentes.

-Te refieres a...

Taiki no lo dejo terminar cuando vio a su grandiosa amante.

-Te presento a Serena Tsukino, mi mejor asistente.

-Es un gusto conocerte Serena.

-Lo mismo dijo Señor Kou.

-Por favor dime Seiya, no me gustan las formalidades.

-Bien señor.

-Espero te agrade trabajar y veas que es muy eficiente.

-Eso no lo dudes. -Dijo esto último acompañándolo a la puerta.

Serena estaba totalmente estática de saber que ahora estaría todo el tiempo con aquel hombre que la había hecho suya.

-Escucha yo no tuve nada que ver con esto.-Seiya

-Desde luego que lo se, me tomo realmente de sorpresa.

-¿Hace cuanto que no estamos juntos?

-Por favor aquí no, seguro nos descubren de inmediato.

-¿Aqui en este sitio apartado de la empresa? Claro que no, ya lo comprobe.

-¿Osea que has traido a mas chicas aquí? ¿Ya has estado con ellas?

-¿Qué? Claro que no, se que me coquetean y se visten realmente candentes, pero desde que entraste a trabajar aquí tenia siempre la excusa perfecta de verte aunque sea de lejos.

-¿Me estas queriendo decir que soy la primera en tu vida tambien?

-Si, mi amado bombon, nadie mas que ti a saboreado a este delicioso chocolate blanco que te encanta.

-No digas esas cosas Seiya, mejor vamos a trabajar.

-Por supuesto, después de hacerte nuevamente mia.

Le da vuelta y la toma fuertemente sientiendo como un escalofrío le recorre la nuca arrasando las fronteras de la contención. No puede resistirse a los encantos de su chico, mientras el percibe como ella tiembla de deseo.

Serena lo mira con un rostro es angelical, cálido y morboso. Seiya la mira detenidamente mientras piensa de donde habria salido tanta belleza, comienza a desabrochar la camisa de esta poco a poco besandola.

Su falda negra y aterciopelada consigue que las manos disfruten de la suavidad que acompaña a sus curvas vertiginosamente redondeadas, esta a punto de perder la cabeza...

Seiya la cojo con fuerza y la sube a horcajadas sobre el. Los labios de Serena ansían tanto los de Seiya que tus besos se traducen a mordiscos como si quisieran hablar un idioma que desconocen. Agarrada de su cuello y ríe cuando las manos de Seiya acarician su sexo humedecido.

De nuevo Serena insiste que no deben hacerlo, pero esta vez sin el uso de su lengua. Esa lengua que tanto desea Seiya, que se pasee por su miembro que suspira a gritos liberarse de su encarcelamiento.

La mente planea un motín para que se escape de esa cárcel de rejas vaqueras.

La mano derecha de Seiya vuelve a presionar su sexo con movimientos fuertes y rápidos.

La música empieza a sonar con los gemidos de Serena , pero el simplemente la besa para que nadie los oiga si están cerca.

—Estás loco, no podemos hacer nada aquí, no quiero que nos pillen

—No me apetece compartir tus gemidos con nadie. Son música celestial para mí. Pero no te preocupes por eso, yo me encargaré de que consigas contenerlos

—Me estás exitando, pero no vamos a hacer nada, así que para...

Sus pies vuelven a posarse sobre el suelo, pero su mirada le ha robado el fuego al mismísimo infierno. Se acerca a Serena restregando su erección sobre su cuerpo. Su respiración pisa lentamente el acelerador.

—Quiero estar dentro de ti. Quiero ver como tu cara se desdibuja y me muestra la liberación de tu deseo contenido por varios dias ya.

—Te odio... ¡cállate ya!-Serena

—¿No te gusta que te haga saber lo mucho que me exitas? ¿O acaso no lo estás sintiendo?-Seiya

—Puffffff

—Te quiero toda para mí y ver cómo te penetro mientras me suplicas que te folle más y más fuerte.

—Por favor Seiya no quiero tener problemas, vamos a seguir trabajando.

SEIYA

La tumbo en el sofá de su o me acuesto encima de ella. Una suma de sensaciones cambiantes arrasan mi cuerpo y necesito sentirme un solo ser dentro de ella. Pido a súplicas al mismo diablo arrancar esa falta y arrojarla lejos de ella. Necesito saborear su sexo con mi lengua y presionar sobre él mientras siento su manos enredadas en mi pelo.

—¡Quiero saborearte toda! Empezando por aquí... –Le digo con voz entrecortada por culpa de mi aliento acelerado y presiono en su miembro con mis manos.

—¿Así? ¿Justo por ahí? —me dice con su sonrisa traviesa y juguetona

—Sí, aunque no voy a conformarme con eso. Vas a tener que aguantar el suplicio de mi miembro entrando y saliendo ella mirandome a los ojos

Empiezo a moverme sobre ella, golpeando mi erección sobre su sexo con la ropa puesta. Sus manos se apoyan en mi espalda y comienza a gemir ruidosamente. Tiene unos labios carnosos y dulces que aprisiono con mis manos para que no se desate en un escándalo.

—No me obligues a amordazarte preciosa —le digo con un tono provocador y desafiante

—Deja de hacer eso o me voy a correr con la ropa puesta

—¿Quién te ha dicho que no sean precisamente esas mis intenciones? Ya estoy deseando ver cómo lo haces...

Su mirada empieza a mezclar el deseo y la ternura mientras su excitación se apodera de todo su ser.

Mis palabras no hacen más que excitarla más y más.

Mi mano se mantiene como fiel censuradora de sus gemidos, hasta que finalmente cierra sus ojos y libera un fuerte suspiro.

Serena

—¿Te has corrido preciosa?-Me dice exitado y saboreandome

—Sabes muy bien que sí —le digo enterneciéndome con una sonrisa cariñosa

—No me parece demasiado justo que tú te hayas lucrado de mis servicios amorosos para liberarte y que yo me quede aprisionado en mis deseos.

—Haberlo pensado antes muñeco, ya te he dicho que no íbamos a hacer nada aquí.

—¿Estás segura de ello?

Subo su camiseta y empiezo a besar su abdomen mientras lo acaricio firmemente con mis manos. No puedo contener mi apetito y empiezan a gobernarme mis deseos.

Seiya

Por un momento creo que hacerle el amor no sería suficiente para mí.

La suavidad de su piel y su agradable sabor me cautivan cada vez más y más fuerte.

—Déjame entrar dentro de ti, aunque solo sea un poquito. Quiero sentirte. No armaremos ningún escándalo.

—Puffff, no sé yo si fiarme de mi misma -Me dice revelando su gran excitación a pesar de su orgasmo primerizo

Nos reincorporamos y empezamos a besarnos. Mi excitación me lleva como barco a la deriva y no espero a que me quite la ropa sino que yo mismo me desprendo de ella. Tras mirarme a los ojos y dedicarme una sonrisa traviesa, se arrodilla en el sofá y se lleva mi miembro hacia su boca.

Sus labios son carnosos y su lengua danza amablemente por mi miembro sumergiéndome en un océano de placer.

Contemplo su preciosa carita mientras me la chupa primero suave y delicadamente y luego más rápida e intensamente. No puedo evitar mover mi cuerpo al son que marca su boca como una directora de orquesta.

La detengo y le doy un beso que sabe a agradecimiento por el placer que ha decidido otorgarme por su cuenta. Su ropa cae al suelo desde mis manos, abro sus piernas y comienzo a penetrarla con insistencia.

—No te puedes ni imaginar las ganas que tenía de volver a estar dentro de ti —le susurro al oído mientras sus ojos se pierden navegantes en el techo de la habitación

—Tranquilo, estoy más que encantada de recibirte

Serena

Pone sus manos sobre sus grandes senos que apenas pueden sostenerlas enteras mientras sigo moviendome y gimiendo sobre el. Estaba totalmente empapada. Mientras nos miramos llenos de pasión no podemos evitar sonreírnos y reírnos como tontos.

—Contemplar tu cuerpo es todo un deleite de la naturaleza. Como me ponen tus senos amor.

—¿¿Ah, sí?? Pues disfrútalo bien, quién sabe cuándo será la próxima vez...

—¿Qué estás pensando en dejarme en barbecho una temporada?

—Sí, aunque dudo que vaya a poder resistirme a tus insinuaciones

—¿Es que no eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantarlas?

—Los hechos hablando por sí solos...

Tras llegar a mi tercer orgasmo le pido que se corra y que la mire fijamente mientras lo hago. Yo sencillamente obedezco...

-No sabes cuanto te amo, eso jamas va a cambiar.

-Yo jamas había pensado en tener algo serio con alguien.

-Pues ese alguien soy yo y nada mas a impedir que nos separemos, tu eres la chica que amo.

-Te amo tambien...Pero ahora volvamos a trabajar.

-De acuerdo, pero solo un beso mas.

Un rato después continuaron sus labores dándose pequeñas caricias que los distraían por momentos, sin darse cuenta que había alguien cerca observando cada detalle. Taiki


	3. Celos de hermanos

Serena

Estábamos en casa , tú y yo, sentados en el sofa, me pediste que fueramos a terminar lo que iniciamos en la oficina, yo sentada en tus piernas, ambos riendo por nada. Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, no sabíamos de que hablar, es lo usual siempre nos pasa.

Me abrazas por la cintura, acercándome aun más a ti, yo en respuesta te abrazo por el cuello, nos quedamos viéndonos a los ojos unos minutos hasta que tú decides besarme, tus labios tan dulces y finos, se movían con gran delicadeza sobre los míos.

Luego de estar unos minutos así, me dices que te espere en la cama, que debias contestar aquella llamada

Le respondo con una sonrisa y me levanto, y voy directamente a mi cuarto.

Seiya

Esa noche llevaba puesto el vestido negro, corto, que tanto me gusta.

-Hola Seiya

-¿Que haces llamandome?

-Solo espero que no estes donde creo que estas.

-¿De que hablas?

-Se muy bien que estas teniendo amorios con mi asistente.

-¿Que demonios estas diciendo?

-No te permitire que la lastimes como hiciste con la chica anterior.

-Taiki. aunque somos hermanos no me atreveria a mentirte. la amo de verdad. esa chica tiene algo especial.

-Seiya...

-Se que no me crees porque he sido siempre asi. pero te aseguro que esta chica no sera una mas de mi lista.

-Espero que eso sea real Seiya.

-Si realmente la amas dejala por esta noche y solo duerme a su lado.

-Pero hermano.

-Hasme caso, si estas en su casa no la hagas tuya de nuevo, simplemente duerman.

-Bien te hare caso.

Mi hermano Taiki tenia razon en eso.

Ella era una chica especial desde aquel dia en que la vi. debia dejar claro esto y cumplir mi reto.

Serena

Me dediqué a quitarme los zapatos y recostarme en mi lecho para esperarlo. Seiya se acerca a mí con una bella sonrisa y se sienta a mi lado.

-Estas Hermosa- Me dices y te respondo con un leve sonrojo.

Luego te depositas sobre mí, para continuar con tu beso, una de tus manos baja hacia mi pierna derecha, la cual acaricias suavemente, provocando que un leve gemido se escapa de mis labios, pero es callado con los tuyos.

Y así estuvimos unos minutos. Esa noche, no tenía mis piernas al natural, llevaba unas finas medias, las cuales decidiste quitar.

Dejaste mis labios para bajar a mis piernas y quitar "las molestas medias" (así le decías tú) que las cubría.

Comenzaste con la derecha, la ibas sacando de apoco e ibas besando cada rincón que quedaba al descubierto, no pude evitar soltar otro leve gemido ante esa acción y así continuaste hasta quitarla por completo, luego repetiste lo mismo con la otra. Luego de eso volviste a subir a mis labios y seguiste con las caricias, esta vez se notaban más fugases.

No decíamos palabra Alguna, nuestros ojos hablaban por nosotros, se notaba el amor, el deseo y la pasión en nuestras miradas. Nuestros besos se tornaban cada vez más apasionados, dejaron de ser aquellos besos tímidos de hace unos minutos.

Tus labios abandonaron los míos para bajar a mi cuello, conoces muy bien mi punto débil, sabes que adoro que beses mi cuello, fuiste bajando hasta mi pecho y luego volviste a subir hasta llegar nuevamente a mis labios. Luego ambas manos tuyas, comenzaron a subir mi vestido, sin preguntar entendía que era lo que deseabas, me senté frente a ti y te ayude a quitarme el vestido, para tirarlo en algún lugar de la habitación, quedando solo con la indumentaria que traía debajo.

Tú traías una hermosa camisa negra, mi favorita, a decir verdad. Esta vez yo me pose sobre ti, para ir quitando botón a botón tu camisa, y besar el hermoso torso que iba quedando al descubierto y así desapareció tu camisa, quedando junto a mi vestido. Luego para que todo sea parejo, decidiste quitarte el hermoso jeans negro que llevabas puesto, para luego retomar tu lugar. Pero esta vez, me tomaste e hiciste que me sentara frente a ti, mientras me besabas, acariciabas mi espalda hasta llegar al broche de mi sostén, el cual desprendiste y arrojaste al suelo, junto con las otras prendas, me tomaste de sorpresa, estaba más sonrojada que nunca, te quedaste observándome unos minutos.

-¿No te gusto? – Pregunté.

-No, me encantas- Respondiste, para luego volver a besarme y recostarme.

-Ahora solo disfruta- Me dijiste separándote de mis labios.

Comenzaste besando mi vientre y subiendo. Fuiste recorriendo cada centímetro de mí con tus labios, mi sonrojo era cada vez más notable. Y así entre besos y caricias nos decisimos de las últimas prendas que vestían nuestros cuerpos.

Antes de que comencemos con el acto tan esperado por ambos te susurre un pedido.

-Se dulce y bésame, no dejes de besarme- Te dije y así lo hiciste, fuiste dulce en cada momento, me besabas ahogando mis gemidos. Cuando pude liberarme de tus labios, entre suspiros te decía "Te Amo".

-También Te Amo- me decías a cada instante. Esa noche, no solo te entregaria mi cuerpo, sino mi alma, nuestras almas se entrelazarian en ese mágico momento.

Esa noche la luna estaba más brillante que nunca, yo después de ese mágico momento, caí rendida sobre tu pecho, tú me acariciabas dulcemente el pelo y me decías "Te Amo". Aunque parecía dormida, escuchaba lo que decías, y en un susurro, también te dije Te Amo...

Seiya la miro detenidamente.

-No quiero estar contigo asi.Pensaras que solo te amo solo por tener sexo.

-No, se que serias incapaz de hacer algo asi.

-Quiero que sepas que sin importar lo que suceda de ahora en adelante quiero que entiendas que no habra nadie mas a quien ame.

Serena lo beso y simplemente se acostaron abrazados el uno al otro.

Los dos llegaron juntos a la oficina

-Espero que no estes enfadado por lo que sucedio anoche.

-Claro que no mi bombon, mas bien tu eres la que estara enojada.

-Claro que no, me parece bien que no siempre tengamos relaciones, me agrado demasiado dormir a tu lado y sentir tu respiracion.

Seiya le beso -Fue algo magico, es la primera vez que estoy feliz asi contigo.

-¿Entonces no habias estado con nadie mas?

-Pues...

En ese instante el telefono sono y contesto. Serena simplente fue a organizar el trabajo que habia para ese dia.

Luego de un rato salio a hacer algunas diligencias.

-Serena perdoname. no eres la primera chica en mi vida.-Se recosto en el escritorio.

Serena fue a sacar algunas copias en su antiguo puesto cuando escucho a sus locas compañeras de trabajo muy desesperantes.

-Adivinen quien es la nueva asistente de el mas joven de los Kou.

-¿Tiene asistente?

-Si, al parecer quiere que alguien le ayude ya que siempre anda de coqueto con todos.

Saben que siempre conquista a las chicas y solo dura un tiempo hasta que se aburre y la deja. como la antigua secretaria del señor Taiki.

Serena se quedo estatica ante esto.

-Pero dinos quien es por favor.

-Bien se los dire, es la tontita que trabajaba muy duro con el señot Taiki

-Señorita Serena-Taiki

-¿Si señor Taiki?

Las chicas estaban espantadas de ver que la rubia habia escuchado y se fueron avergonzadas. Serena se hizo la que no habia escuchado.

-Necesito que me acompañe a una junta importante.

-Pero estoy demasiado ocupada con el Señor Seiya.

-Por favor, es algo importante que debes saber, de ello depende tu estadia en este lugar.

-De acuerdo. ire a avisarle a Seiya.

-No, ya le informe.

Las chicas notaron aquella reaccion y no dudaron en seguir con el chisme.

-Dejen de estar parloteando y diganme donde esta...la señorita Serena.

-Se acaba de ir con su hermano a quien sabe donde.

-¿Que? -Seiya salio corriendo.

-Parece que aqui se armara algo grande.

-Es evidente que hay un triangulo amoroso entre esos.

-No lo dudes.

Serena vio que Seiya la llamaba a su celular, pero prefirio no contestar.

-No puedo creer que mi hermano se haya acostado contigo.

-¿De que habla?

-Fuiste una mas de la lista.

-¿Que quiso decir con eso?

-Es evidente que no sabes nada, tu escuchaste lo que ellas dijeron en la oficina.

-Si

-Todo es verdad. mi hermano se acuesta con toda chica linda que se le atraviesa. La coquetea y despues la hace suya y finalmente la abandona.

-No puede ser cierto

-He tenido que despedir a cada una de esas secretarias por la misma razon. Te dire que es mejor que ya dejes ese romance con el y te prometo que estaras mejor.

-Pero señor Kou

-Quiero evitar que pases los mismos problemas, si deseas te envio a otra area donde no sepa donde estas.

-Si es una de sus ordenes lo hare.


	4. solo para ti

Seiya desperto en casa de Serena con un dolor muy fuerte en su cabeza, no entendia que estaba haciendo alli, se levanto del sofa en donde se habia quedado dormido y decidio buscarla pero ya no estaba alli.

se acerco al comedor y se encontro con una nota.

"Espero que hallas amanecido bien, te dejo un remedio para tu posible resaca y un rico y nutritivo desayuno, nos vemos en la oficina"

Seiya sonrio al ver que su querido amor aun sentia algo por el aunque no se lo dijera.

Se tomo los medicamentos, desayuno y fue a ducharse pars ir a la oficina.

LA PRIMERA VEZ

Serena estaba un poco desconcentrada despues de saber que habia dejado en su casa a Seiya.

Justo en ese momento vio al chico de sus pensamientos entrar por la puerta con lentes oscuros, la miro disimuladamente y sonrio a lo que esta hizo tambien disimulando.

-¿Porque llegas tan tarde hermano?

-Estuve de fiesta con algunas chicas.

-Es algo normal en ti, revolcarte con cualquier mujer y romperle el corazon.

-Creeme que ya no soy asi, solo fue una fiesta y no paso a mayores como crees, despues de Serena no pude estar con nadie mas.

-No te creo.

-Pues no me importa tu opinion ya que ella es la persona que amo.

Taiki se levanto y fue a la puerta de su oficina.

-SeñoritaTsukino venga de inmediato a mi oficina.

Serena estaba nerviosa de pensar si el la llamaba para decirle que Seiya le diria que estuvieron juntos anoche.

-Si señor que se le ofrece.-Dijo detras de Seiya un poco alejada.

-Como va todo el presupuesto para esta semana.

-Aun no lo termino pero prometo hacerlo hoy asi deba quedarme hasta tarde.

-Me voy hermano, tambien debo ir a terminar los detalles del proyecto.

-¿Desea algo mas señor kou?

Dijo disimuladamente mientras observo a Seiya a los ojos y este le susurraba un "Gracias por lo de anoche" seguido de un guiño.

Serena le devolvio el mensaje con una sonrisa. Taiki estaba tan ocupado con el informe que no se dio cuenta de nada.

Simplemente los vio salir.

-¿Señorita Serena recuerda mi trato con usted de no venir en esas ropas?

-Pero señor, no me siento comoda para venir aqui.

-Sabes que mi asistente debe tener las mejor presentacion ante el mundo.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros o vienes vestida asi a partir de mañana o me vere obligada a despedirla.

-Si señor Kou.

Serena se sintio tan fuera de si, pero no queria perder su trabajo.

LA PRIMERA VEZ

Un rato despues fue a hacer unos encargos de Taiki cerca a la oficina de Seiya, estaba interesada en ir a verlo pero no se decidia.

La sorpresa fue cuando el mismo chico la tomo del brazo llevandola a la oficina.

-¿Que haces?

-Solo queria verte y agradecerte por lo que hiciste anoche.

-Estabas borracho, seguro estabas en tus fiestas rutinarias con chicas.

-¿Eso te dijo mi hermano?

-No, pero lo supuse en cuanto te vi en casa.

-No fui a ninguna fiesta, desde ayer por la tarde comence a beber aqui en este lugar, fijate bien.

Seiya le señalo y esta vio todas las botellas regadas en la oficina.

-¿Y eso porque?

-Porque desde el dia que te fuiste de mi lado ya no tengo corazon ni ojos para nadie, solo para ti.

-Seiya no sigas con esto, por favor dejame ir, no quiero que me lastimes mas.

-Esta bien vete.

Serena se alejo pero este le tomo la mano y la acerco hasta el dadole un dulce beso que ella respondio con tanto amor y cariño.

Un momento despues lo observo y se marcho rapidamente a su labor, Seiya estaba mas que feliz de ver su actitud.

Serena regreso rapido a su puesto llena de alegria y emocion que no podia ocultar, trataba de concentrarse en su labor pero no podia dejar de pensar en el.

"Vamos Serena debes terminar esto hoy, despues podras pensar en el"

"Solo para ti"

-¿Que debo hacer? ¿Que puedo hacer?

Serena se recosto y puso su mano en la cabeza.

Seiya llego a la entrada y noto que Serena estaba tan nerviosa como nunca antes, esto lo lleno de emocion.

-¿Señor Kou necesita algo?

-Eh, si claro, podrias enviarme algunos paquetes a mi cliente ahora mismo.

Serena estaba mas nerviosa de verlo alli, asi que disimulo que no lo habia visto.

-Claro

-Tambien necesito que compres un bello ramo de rosas y las mandes a esta direccion.

-Claro señor Kou. le informare cuando este totalmente entregado todo.

-Por favor no olvides la nota en la tarjeta.-Le giño el ojo y se fue.

LA PRIMERA VEZ

Paso el tiempo volando para Serena y no pudo terminar el archivo para su jefe. asi que se fue rapido a casa para poder terminarlo pues ya era muy tarde.

-Señorita Tsukino le dejaron estas rosas por la tarde.

-Gracias.

Las llevo a su departamento y vio la nota.

"Ya no tengo corazon, ni ojos para nadie, solo para ti.

Esto es de verdad, se que mi lugar es junto a ti"

Serena estaba sonriendo con lagrimas en los ojos. Desbloqueo el numero de Seiya y le envio un mensaje.

"Te agradezco por la hermosas rosas que me enviaste hoy, a pesar de todo lo que nos sucedio quiero confiar en ti nuevamente, solo dame un poco de tiempo para ver que esto es real, no quiero dudas en mi corazon"

Seiya recibio aquel mensaje y se lleno de felicidad.

-Te prometo que no volvere a lastimarte, porque te amo desde el instante en que te vi.

Esa noche ninguno de los dos pudo dormir muy bien.

LA PRIMERA VEZ

Seiy llego disimulando que necesitaba unas cosas de la oficina de su hermano solo para verla, estaba un poco distinta que penso la habia reemplazado, no entendia ese estilo que tenia.

Asi que regreso a su oficina y la llamo.

-¿Si?

-Por favor ven a mi oficina de inmediato.

-Pero Seiya.

-Te lo pido.-Colgo un poco enfadado.

Serena estaba angustiada que fue rapido y sin que se dieran cuenta.

-Dime que pasa ¿Porque estas asi conmigo?

-Dime tu que haces vestida de esa manera.

-Solo quise estar mas presentable.

-No me parece justo, parece como si estuvieras seduciendo a todos.

-Disculpa pero no me parece justo que me trates asi ¿acaso estas celoso?

-Si, estoy demasiado celoso.

La tomo del menton y la recosto en el sofa besandola tan apasionadamente dandole a entender que el seria su unico amor.

-Por favor dejame Seiya, no me trates asi.

Seiya se alejo-Perdon me deje llevar por estos malditos celos que siento al verte asi.

Nuevamente Serena se fue sin decirle nada.

LA PRIMERA VEZ

Por la tarde

Serena fue a la oficina de Taiki y este al verla estaba mas que exitado de verla asi, sentia que no podia con aquellos pensamientos sucios.

-Bien Serena iremos en una hora a un compromiso importante.

-Si señor Kou.

-A proposito te vez muy bien con esa ropa, era algo que te faltaba.

Serena estaba sonrojada y solo dijo "Gracias"

Dias despues

La rubia tenia listo todo para irse con Taiki y este la llamo de nuevo.

-¿Ya es hora?

-Por supuesto que ya es hora-Dijo cerrando las persianas de su oficina.

tambien cerro la puerta para que esta no pudiera abrir.

-No sabes cuanto tiempo habia esperado verte asi, despues de esto ya no puedo esperar mas.

Serena se sentia acorralada hasta que el peli castaño comenzo a besar su cuello y sus senos, la rubia no queria eso y trataba de gritar pero este el tapo la boca.

-No grites o te ira peor, no me obligues a lastimarte, quiero que seas mia y de nadie mas.

-Nooo...

Seiya llego al puesto de Serena ya que habia decidido invitarla muy temprano.

-¿Donde esta Serena?

-Creo que esta en una junta con su hermano.

-¿Una junta ahora?

Seiya fue a abrir la puerta pero no pudo, se acerco y escucho a serena como si estuviera sufriendo. Enojado comenzo a golpear la puerta con toda su fuerza hasta que la abrio y vio que este estaba a punto de hacerla suya.

-¿Que crees que le haces maldito infeliz?

Se le acerco y comenzo a golpearlo fuertemente.

-¿Crees que eres el unico que quiere tenerla?

-Vete de aqui Serena

Serena recogio su ropa y se marcho.

-Ya veo que estas con ella.

-Asi es, estoy recuperando su amor y no la he obligado, la amo con toda mi alma. Al parecer me tienes envidia porque le dijiste cosas horrorosas de mi que no son ciertas.

Taiki se acerco y lo saco de golpe en la cara. Serena que estaba alli con las que antes eran sus rivales se asusto al ver el golpe para Seiya.

-No quiero verte a ti ni a esa cualquiera en mi empresa, larguense de inmediato.

Se marcho nuevamente a su oficina.

-¿Estas bien?-Serena

-Si no te preocupes.

-Sera mejor que se vayan ahora, no vaya ser que salga de nuevo.

-Si, vamonos ahora.

Serena ayudo a Seiya y se fueron lejos de alli.


	5. una gran sorpresa

Seiya y Serena viajaban en el auto muy lejos de la ciudad para evitar inconvenientes con su hermano.

-¿A donde iremos Seiya?

-Es mejor alejarnos por un tiempo, quiza mi hermano nos puede ir a buscar.

-Antes de eso debo hacer algo importante.

-¿Que es mi hermosa rosa?

-Bueno yo...

En ese instante fueron interrumpidos por su telefono.

-Sammy que bueno que me llamas, ¿Ya estas en casa?

-Si serena, acabo de llegar y estoy cansado.

-Te deje algunas cosas para que comas.

-¿Vendras pronto?

-No creo que vaya hoy, debo hacer algo fuera de la ciudad.

-De acuerdo.

-Portate bien por favor.

Seiya se detuvo bajando del auto mirando el hermoso ocaso de ese momento.

-¿Esta hermoso verdad?

-Si-La abrazo por la espalda.

-¿Estas bien Seiya?

-No es nada mi hermosa.

-¿Acaso es por la llamada que recibi?

-Bueno es que hablaste tan bien con el, lo invitas a tu casa y lo tratas como tu novio.

-¿Estas celoso?

-Claro que lo estoy.

-Pues no deberias estarlo.-Serena rio

-¿Porque no?-Seiya estaba enfadado.

-Pues por la simple y sencilla razon de que Sammy es mi hermano menor.

-¿Tu hermano?

-Si, vive conmigo desde hace diez años, cuando mis padres fallecieron en un accidente, los dos quedamos huerfanos.

-Lo lamento mucho, fui imprudente al reclamarte sin saber nada de eso.

-Tranquilo, eso demuestra que me amas.

-Perdoname, no volvera a suceder.

-Se que me amas Seiya, porque tambien siento lo mismo por ti.

Se dieron un dulce beso que fue magico como aquel hermoso ocaso.

LA PRIMERA VEZ

Taiki estaba mas que enfadado por el actuar de su hermano, no entendia como pudo hacer tales cosas en su contra.

Por otro lado saco una foto de una chica peli azul y esto lo hizo llorar.

-Amy ¿Porque te fuiste de mi lado?

Pues asi es, ese joven tan arrogante tenia a alguien clavado en su pecho que lo estaba torturando.

LA PRIMERA VEZ

Años atras cuando estudiaba conocio a una chica muy parecida a el, su inteligencia los hacia empatar siempre en los primeros lugares, esto era impresionante para los demas alumnos.

-Oye Taiki, necesito que me ayudes con unos ejercicios esta tarde, si no estas ocupado.

-Claro pero ya sabes que me debes un favor.

-¿Ahora que quieres?

-Que me acompañes a la presentacion de nuestro proyecto negocio.

-¿Es hoy?

-Si no te molesta, me gustaria que te tomaras el tiempo, recuerda que me rogaste por este puesto y tus ideas son fasinante.

-Bien tratare de hacerlo.

-Nada de irte de fiesta con chicas.

-Lo prometo, estare puntual.

LA PRIMERA VEZ

Esa tarde Taiki llego un poco tarde de lo acordado con Seiya, pero este no estaba alli, eso lo puso furioso.

A lo lejos estaba Amy sentada un poco triste.

-Hola Mizuno.

-¿Taiki Kou verdad?

-Si, tu competencia en la universidad.

-¿Vienes a participar en el proyecto?

-Asi es, imagino que tu tambien.

-Ya no.

-¿Porque? Eres una chica muy inteligente y podrias ganar el cupo.

-No participare porque me robaron la idea, les reclame y me sacaron.

-Eso estuvo muy mal, pero quiza te puedo ayudar.

-¿Como?

-Bueno en vista que mi hermano no llegara a tiempo, podrias presentarlo conmigo.

-¿Enserio?

-Si.

Ambos llegaron ante los jueces y estos quedaron impresionados con sus argumentos, tanto asi que fueron los mejores ganando el primer lugar.

-¿Como sabias tanto de esto Mizuno?

-No quise decirtelo antes, pero te observaba mientras estabas hablando de tu proyecto.

-¿Me espiabas?

-Si, no pude evitarlo desde que supe que me estaba enamorando de ti.

-No te rias pero tambien me enamore desde que te vi.

Desde aquel dia estaban mas juntos que antes,sus amigos y conocidos decian que hacian buena pareja, pero esto a Seiya no le gusto mucho ya que ella entraria en el proyecto.

-No es nada justo que ella este.

-Disculpame Seiya pero tienes la culpa, te he dicho que dejaras de meterte con jovencitas.

-No me molestes solo porque ya encontraste a quien te ame.

-Creo que eres un celoso.

Los meses pasaron y por fin estaba hecha la estructura de la empresa.

Seiya se dio cuenta de que su hermano estaba haciendo cosas indebidas.

-¿Dime donde esta ese dinero Taiki?

-Lo gaste en algo personal.

-Personal para tu querida Mizuno.

-Que hay de malo, es mi parte no la tuya.

-Te vas a arrepentir de estar con esa mujer interesada.

-Tu igual hermano.

LA PRIMERA VEZ

-Despues de eso seduje a esa chica y le dije a Taiki que era una cualquiera, tome fotos con ella en la cama y se la envie a Taiki, el la trato muy mal y la saco de su vida.

Seiya estaba tan avergonzado contandole su pasado a Serena despues de haber cenando en el hotel.

-Esto si que es impresinante.

-Creo que si vuelvo a verla, le pedire el mayor de los perdones.

-Entonces es por eso que tu hermano no permitia que estuvieramos juntos.

-Si, pero te juro que nunca me acoste con ella, solo quise herirlo. Y tu me hiciste cambiar.

-Ya lo se y me agrada, creo que Taiki se obsesiono por mi falsa inteligencia.

-Pero si eres muy intelectual.

-No es asi, desde que mis padres murieron prometi que cuidaria de Sammy y me dedique a ser una chica inteligente gracias a una amigas y consegui un buen empleo hasta llegar a tu empresa donde me alcanzaba para todos los gastos.

-No sabia de todo lo que habias pasado.

-No te preocupes ya conseguire un buen trabajo digno.

Serena levanto de la cama para ir a bañarse pero se desmayo asustando a Seiya.

-¿Serena?

Seiya la llevo al dispensario del hotel donde le hicieron analisis.

-¿Que sucede doctora?

-Tranquilo es solo un sintoma de su embarazo.

-¿Estoy embarazada?

-Si.

Ambos estaban tan impresionados.


	6. perdoname

Serena fue a buscar a Ami en el hospital, por suerte estaba en la recepcion del mismo.

-Ami

-Hola Serena-Se limpio los ojos -¿Que haces aqui?

-Solo queria preguntarte si conoces a Seiya Kou.

-¿Conocerlo? Ese miserable me lastimo demasiado alejandome de la persona que amaba.

-Su hermano ¿verdad?

-Seguro te enamoro como lo ha hecho con toda mujer que se le atraviesa en su camino.

-Se que por el terminaste por irte de Japón, ya que estabas enamorado de su hermano y te tendio una trampa para que lo dejaras.

-Asi fue ¿ y es que acaso lo conoces muy bien?

-Si, hace mas de cuatro meses lo conozco y a cambiado.

-No lo creo, siempre fue y sera un mujeriego.

-Te lo puedo asegurar Ami, en cuanto lo conoci me enamore.

-¿Jugo contigo verdad?

-Por supuesto que lo hizo, pero despues de que su hermano y algunas compañeras me abrieron lo ojos y me aleje de el, hasta que lo vi terriblemente mal por mi culpa.

-¿Le creiste que cambiaria no es asi?

-Asi es, despues de dos meses de lo que sucedio fue a casa y lo vi muy mal.

-Yo de ti no confiaria en de hombre jamas.

-Yo tampoco confiaria en Taiki.

-Pero si Taiki es un hombre excepcional y dulce.

-¿Entonces aun sigues enamorada de el despues de todos estos años?

-¿Estas loca?

-Ami...

-Por favor Serena, dejame en paz, si no te alejas de ese sujeto es mejor que no seamos amigas.

La peli azul no quizo escucharla mas y se fue sin decirle ni media palabra.

Seiya esperaba que el medico de turno que reemplazaria a Ami terminara de examinar a su hermano.

-¿Donde estabas?-Seiya dijo a Serena que llegaba.

-Quise hablar con Ami, queria que te diera una oportunidad pero fue imposible.

-No es necesario Serena, he sido muy cruel y merezco esto.

-No Seiya, aunque asi haya sido tu tienes derecho a una oportunidad, como yo lo hice y ahora tendremos algo de nuestro amor.

-Si, nuestro hijo.

El medico finalmente salio y este lo abordo.

-Su hermano ya esta estable despues de su intoxicacion con alcohol.

-Podre verlo.

-Si, acaba de despertar y esta en sus cinco sentidos.

-Gracias doctor.-Seiya dijo a este y lo vio marcharse.

-Ire a verlo solo, por favor quedate aqui.

Serena asintio, el chico entro, lo vio mal humorado.

-¿Que haces aqui?

-Me informaron que estabas enfermo y no pude dejarte solo.

-No tenias que preocuparte, eres un maldito que no merece ser mi familia.

-Reconozco que soy tu maldito hermano por haberte alejado de tu amor, pero gracias a Serena soy una persona distinta.

-No me hagas reir, esa tambies es una cualquiera.

-No la insultes.

-Todas la chicas son como ella y Ami, a pesar de ser inteligentes se revuelcan con canayas como tu.

-Ninguna de las dos es lo que dices, te confieso que le tendi una trampa a Ami para sacarla.

-¿Que?

-La emborrache y la lleve a mi casa donde solo tome esas fotos que te mande.

-Pero si ella jamas bebia.

-Eso crees.

Años atras.

Ami estaba muy feliz de saber que en pocos dias el proyecto que tenia con Taiki tendria frutos.

Estaba en el mismo puesto de la compañia que Serena, se quedo una noche casi hasta tarde.

Seiya vio la oportunidad para acercarsele.

-Hola Ami.

-Buenas noches Seiya.

-Me preguntaba si quieres beber algo, ya se que Taiki te propondra matrimonio.

-¿Que dices?

-¿No lo sabes? Creo que arruine la sorpresa, de nada valio comprar esta champaña.

-¿De verdad lo celebrarias?

-Claro, la felicidad de mi hermano es mi felicidad.

Al cabo de un rato los dos didfrutaban de un buen momento, Seiya reia al ver como Ami bebia hasta quedar borracha y desorientada.

-No tengo aliento, bebi mucho.

-Te llevare a tu casa, parece que mi hermano no vendra.

La chica solo le sonrio, este la cargo llevandola a su casa en su auto.

Entraron a la habitacion y la acosto en su cama.

-Hermanito te demotrare que esta chica es una mala compañia.

Le quito la ropa y comenzo a tomar varias fotos que despues envio a Taiki.

El castaño estaba en casa cuando llegaron los mensajes y esto lo enojo.

Al dia siguiente Ami llego con resaca al trabajo y vio a Taiki en su escritorio.

\--Buenos dias.

-Pasaste buena noche ¿No?

-Tengo resaca porque bebi.

-Claro con mi hermano en su cama.

-¿Que?

-No te hagas la sorpre dida.

-Pero no entiendo Taiki.

-Quiero que te largues y no vuelvas, eres una cualquiera que no merece nada.

-Esto injusto.

-¿Injusto que te acostaras con el?

Seiya llego y los vio discutiendo.

-¿Estas fotos?

-Me las envio Seiya diciendo que la pasaste bien con el.

-No es cierto.

-No lo nieges Ami, desde siempre habias querido estar conmigo y lo lograste.

-Vete infeliz y no regreses jamas.

Taik saco las cajas listas de esta y no tuvo mas remedio que hacerlo.

-Desde ese momento me volvi un casanova para que no sospecharas.

-Eres un miserable.

-Me merezco eso y mas y lo reconozco, estoy realmente arrepentido.

-No quiero saber nada de ti jamas.

-Bien hermano, te dejare en paz.

Seiya salio y se marcho con la chica a su casa.

Seiya habia decidido crear una oficina para seguir su trabajo con nuevos clientes, junto a Serena habian logrado encontrar un buen sitio para esto, pero antes de esto Serena estaba sufriendo.

Una noche Serena estaba mas que desesperada porque Seiya no llegaba, ¿habria vuelto a ser el mismo de antes?

Finalmente llegaba y la vio en la sala.

-Hola preciosa.

-Te estaba esperando.

-Estas seria.

-Seguro estabas revolcandote con otra.

Seiya simplemente la abrazo por la espalda-No se de donde sacas eso.

-Llevas dias llegando tarde, te llamo y tienes el telefono apagado y eso me asusta Seiya.

Seiya sonrio.-Mi preciosa esta celosa.

-Esto es serio Seiya, no jueges.

-Juego por que es una tonteria que estes celosa mi amorcito.

-Como quieres quieres que este.

-Pues feliz mi preciosa.

-¿Feliz y porque?

-Al fin logre contactar quien me ayude para mi proyecto personal.

-¿Aquel proyecto que me mostraste?

-Si, he llegado muy tarde y no te contestaba porque estaba con cliente amigo mio.

-¿Me lo juras?

-Claro que lo juro Serena, no te habia dicho nada hasta concretarlo, pero me sentia mal el ver que no tenias con que pagar las deudas de la casa.

-Seiya no debias.

-Pues ya lo hice bombon, yo quiero darles todo a ustedes dos y a tu hermano.

-Quiero ayudarte.

-Pues lo haras, mañana buscaremos un buen lugar para empezar.

Serena ayudaba muchisimo a seiya en todo y se sentia feliz pero un dia no lo estaba y se desmayo.

Seiya la llevo de inmediato al hospital.

-¿Que le paso?-Ami pregunto sin importar que fuera este.

-De un momento a otro se desvanecio.

Ami la llevo y despues de un rato se encontraba estable.

-¿Seiya que me paso?

-Te desmayaste en la oficina.

-No se que me paso.

-Ya estas mejor Serena, todo se debio a un exceso de trabajo.

-¿Y mi bebe esta bien?

-¿Bebe?

-Si, esta embarazada Ami-Seiya intervino.

-Si, el es el padre de mi hijo.

Ami se dio vuelta muy dolida.

-Me alegro por ti Serena.

Seiya se le acerco delante de ella y se arrodillo sorprendiendo a Ami.

-Te pido perdon por lo que te hice en el pasado.

-No se de que hablas, te aprovechaste de mi borrachera.

-Eso no paso, solo le envie mensajes con fotos a Taiki y de inmediato te lleve a tu casa.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Solo quise alejarte de la compañia.

-No puedo creer esto y viniendo de ti.

Ami lloraba al igual que Serena.

-Lo ves Ami, el a cambiado.

-Y es por el amor que Serena me dio.

Ami solo lo abrazo llorando, jamas habia visto tanta franqueza y honestidad en Seiya.

CONTINUARA..


End file.
